Lirios para un dragón
by Victoire Black
Summary: Con veintitrés años, Lily tenía la vida perfecta. Trabajaba en una de las revistas más populares de todo el mundo mágico europeo, tenía un novio extranjero y millonario, estaba al pie de un casamiento digno de una princesa... Aunque cierto detalle, que empañó un poco su felicidad, hizo que su vida diera un giro de ciento ochenta grados. Regalo para jessyriddle.
1. Donde todo comienza

El Potterverso es de Jotaká.

_Este fic pertenece al _Intercambio de regalos 2014 _del foro La Sala de los Menesteres._

* * *

**{ **Este fic corresponde a una de las peticiones de **jessyriddle**, en la cuál solicitaba un Draco/Lily Luna, con características que no voy a comentar por aquí para no develar parte de la trama a lectores desprevenidos. Será subido en varios capítulos, cada uno separado en tres drabbles o viñetas.

Jessy, te quiero comentar que me divertí mucho escribiendo esta petición, porque apenas la leí fue la última que pensé que podría hacer y, sin embargo, fue la que más me inspiró. No sé si es tal como la querías, pero exprimí al máximo mi imaginación para poder traer algo que te gustase :) ¡Que lo disfrutes! **}**

* * *

«**LIRIOS PARA UN DRAGÓN**»

_Por Victoire Black._

**I. ****El comienzo****. **

En su vida Lily Potter jamás hubiera pensado que iba a terminar de aquella forma. Todo había comenzado como cualquier otro día… Si aquel no hubiera sido el día previo a su casamiento. Con veintitrés años, trabajando en una de las revistas más populares de todo el mundo mágico europeo, con un novio extranjero al pie de un casamiento digno de una princesa, jamás hubiera hecho lo que hizo.

Y hasta años después seguía preguntándose por qué.

¿Cómo había llegado hasta aquel punto? ¿Qué la había motivado a moverse de esa forma por el mundo, por un mundo que hasta aquel día no había explorado demasiado? En el fondo de su ser lo sabía, aunque nunca había querido admitirlo. Era un pequeño pájaro molesto que picoteaba su cabeza y corazón repitiendo siempre la misma palabra: "despecho".

—Es increíble —comentó con ironía Amelia, su mejor amiga, al enterarse del artículo estrella de la última edición de Corazón de Bruja.

—¿Será verdad?

—¿Eres idiota, Lily? ¡Claro que es verdad! ¿No ves las fotos? ¿No ves las cartas enviadas con su propia letra? ¿No coincide todo eso con las cosas extrañas que le venían sucediendo? —Se notaba a leguas que Amelia no se tomaba el tema a la ligera.

—Es que… —No podía ni quería creerlo—. No sé, no veo en Mason alguien que podría hacerme eso.

—Lily, hablemos en serio y seamos claras —se quejó Amelia—. ¿Te das cuenta que te casas mañana con un chico que te metió los cuernos durante años?

La menor de los Potter se quedó sin respiración. Sí, se daba cuenta, pero hasta ese momento no le había puesto tal etiqueta a lo que había visto, y eso le partía el alma. Hizo silencio durante un buen rato, hasta que finalmente levantó la cabeza y miró a su amiga a los ojos.

—Sigo queriendo mi despedida de soltera.

Acto seguido, se levantó y, sin siquiera despedirse, salió del lugar.

* * *

**II. ****La noche de Londres****.**

El cerebro de Lily estaba completamente embotado, y parecía estar viviendo su presente a ojos de alguien más. A decir verdad, jamás había tomado tanto como aquella noche en la que el mundo parecía estar del revés.

Ella. Un hombre desconocido. Una cama que no era la suya. Gritos y risas. Desde su lugar de espectadora, todo le parecía divertido. Como protagonista, aún no terminaba de entender lo que estaba haciendo. Ya lo entendería más tarde… O al menos si lo recordaba.

Veía al hombre un poco desdibujado, aunque estaba segura de no conocerlo para nada. Aún así, ¿por qué le resultaba un poco familiar? El cabello, la voz…

—¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó en un momento, a pesar que de su garganta saliera una frase no demasiado clara.

—Soy Malfoy —se presentó el hombre, separándose un poco de ella y comenzando a arreglarse la ropa—. Draco Malfoy.

* * *

**III. ****Habitación de hotel****.**

Lily Potter despertó en un lugar desconocido. Apenas abrió los ojos, algo dentro de sí le dijo que las cosas andaban mal. Se había acostumbrado tanto a levantarse antes del amanecer para ir a trabajar, que la luz que entraba por la ventana se le antojaba totalmente fuera de lugar.

Miró el reloj en su muñeca, intentando enfocar la vista. Ambas agujas estaban en el punto más alto. ¿De qué le sonaba eso? Estaba mareada, con un dolor de cabeza que apenas la dejaba ver, y un recuerdo intentando asomar… ¿Qué día era? ¿Qué hacía allí?

El corazón se le detuvo por unos instantes.

No, no era posible. Miró alternativamente el reloj y la ventana, una y otra vez. Las doce, las doce… ¡Debería haber estado casándose hacía ya media hora! Sacó los pies de la cama con velocidad, aunque rápidamente vió como el suelo se le acercaba; logró agarrarse a tiempo antes de caer. Rió despreocupada, aunque sentía que el pulso se le aceleraba cada vez más.

Aquello no le podía estar pasando. ¿Cómo era que nadie la había despertado? ¿Por qué no se habían preocupado al no verla llegar al altar? Su vestido estaba descansando en el armario… «_Aunque no en el de esta habitación_», le señaló una voz dentro de su cabeza. En ese momento, todo tuvo sentido, aunque no de la forma que Lily hubiera deseado.

Recordó de golpe el artículo en Corazón de Bruja, la charla con Amelia, su despedida de soltera en aquel bar, la cantidad de tragos que había tomado, aquel hombre desapareciendo con ella hacia un hotel… Hacia _ese _hotel. Todo le dió vueltas. Jamás había tenido tan pocas ganas de casarse como en ese momento, cuando el horario de su boda ya había pasado.

Y, extrañamente, no le importaba.

Encontró su capa sobre una silla, y su varita sobre la mesita de luz. Intentando que la cabeza no le explotara, pensó en su vieja habitación de la casa de sus padres… Y desapareció.


	2. La no tan buena nueva

El Potterverso es de Jotaká.

_Este fic pertenece al _Intercambio de regalos 2014 _del foro La Sala de los Menesteres._

* * *

«**LIRIOS PARA UN DRAGÓN**»

_Por Victoire Black._

**IV. ****Noticias****.**

Que la hija de Harry Potter no hubiera aparecido en su boda con su millonario novio había sido una noticia de la cual todo el mundo mágico se había enterado.

—Aunque si se enteraran de lo que ocurre —comentó su mejor amiga—, las revistas explotarían.

—No es gracioso, Amelia —recriminó Lily en un susurro, mirando al suelo. En medio de todos los sentimientos que la agobiaban en ese momento, la vergüenza tenía un poco de lugar. Realmente no entendía cómo podía haber sido tan idiota como para acostarse con un hombre de la edad de su padre… y quedar embarazada.

—Intento descontracturar el ambiente, querida —se excusó—. Hay clima de velorio…

Amelia iba a continuar la frase, pero un golpeteo en la ventana de la habitación la interrumpió. Era una pequeña lechuza marrón, que traía a duras penas una revista hecha un rollo. Se levantó para abrirla y pagarle a la lechuza, pero antes soltó un gemido de sorpresa.

Lily, sin llegar a leer más que una palabra, confirmó lo que más temía…

«_Felicidades_», decía una escueta nota pegada al dorso de la revista. Y no le hizo falta siquiera ver la portada para ver qué era lo que ocurría.

* * *

**V. ****¿Cómo se hace?**

«_Al sr. D. Malfoy..._».

Así comenzaba la carta que tantas veces Lily Potter había escrito y tachado. ¿Cómo se le decía a un hombre con el cual no tenía relación alguna, que iba a ser padre de su hijo? Porque si de algo estaba segura, era de que el niño no era nada de su ex novio.

«_Estimado señor Malfoy..._».

Otro pergamino más fue arrojado con rabia contra la pared… Solo que esta vez la pared era una puerta, y esa puerta se estaba abriendo.

—¿Lily? —Descolocado, Harry agarró al vuelo la bola de pergamino cuyo destino estaba por ser su mejilla derecha—. ¿Hay alguna razón por la cual me merezca un golpe?

Su hija rió, aunque con el corazón en la boca. Se levantó de la silla y se quedó observando los ojos de su padre. Ese verde… De pronto, le volvió a la memoria un recuerdo de su infancia.

_Tenía nueve años, e iba tomada de la mano de su padre en dirección a su casa. Acababan de dejar a sus dos hermanos yéndose en el tren que los llevaría al colegio, y era consciente de que quedaría en casa sola hasta que volvieran por Navidad. Por eso lloraba como si no hubiera mañana. En un momento, su padre la detuvo y se agachó hasta quedar a su altura._

—_Tú también irás a Hogwarts en unos años —repitió por décima vez en el día. Lily ya iba a quejarse, cuando volvió a abrir la boca—. Mientras tanto, podemos hacer juntos todo lo que hacías con tus hermanos. _

_Esos ojos verdes le hicieron un guiño, y la pequeña pelirroja sonrió con picardía, secándose las lágrimas con una mano._

—_Papi… —comenzó, dispuesta a relatarle sus planes de travesuras que habrían de realizar juntos._

Lily Potter volvió a la realidad. Su padre seguía frente a ella, y sus ojos miraban a los suyos, llorosos como aquella vez a los nueve años.

—Papá —comenzó a decir, esta vez por confesarle una _travesura _mucho mayor a juegos de niños—, lo siento.

Largó el llanto repentinamente, asustando a Harry mientras veía a su hija tirarse en sus brazos. Le devolvió el abrazo con fuerza, intentando calmarla. En ese momento, no podía intuir lo que Lily finalmente le contaría meses más tarde.

* * *

**VI. ****El ahorcado****.**

"_El ahorcado_" estaba vacío aquella tarde, como todas las que habían pasado desde que el tétrico bar se había abierto. Situado en la callejuela que dividía el callejón Diagon del Knockturn, no muchos clientes eran asiduos a ese lugar.

Lily Potter no era la excepción, a pesar de que aquel día se encontrara sentada en el lugar más alejado de las ventanas, procurando taparse lo más que pudiera con la capa. Si se encontraba con algún conocido, no sabía cómo podría explicar qué hacía en aquel lugar.

—Lo siento —sintió exclamar a alguien, y cuando miró hacia adelante, tenía a un hombre sentado delante de ella.

—¿Qué es lo que sientes? —preguntó confundida, cayendo en la cuenta de que esa persona era a la que estaba esperando hacía casi media hora—. ¿Hablas de la tardanza?

El hombre la miró como si fuera estúpida. «_No lo culpo_», pensó con ironía.

—Todo —fue su escueta respuesta.

Lily notó que siseaba al hablar, y que tenía un tic en la mano izquierda, en la que llevaba su varita. El cabello era de un rubio claro, una mezcla de sus canas y del color en el cual probablemente lo tenía en su juventud. Se preguntó, algo distraída, si su cabello quedaría igual que el de su abuela Molly cuando fuera mayor. Cuando fuera mayor…

Cuando hubiera tenido en brazos una y mil veces al hijo de este hombre. Casi que le daba miedo, se tuvo que confesar a sí misma. Los ojos, de un gris oscuro que perfectamente podría haber sido alguna vez un azul o un negro, solo transmitían frialdad. La piel pálida lo hacía ver de aún más edad, y sus patillas en conjunto le daban un aspecto casi o tan tétrico como el bar en el cual estaban sentados.

—Señor Malfoy… —La voz de Lily apenas se oyó. La joven temblaba.

—Me puedes llamar Draco.

—Señor Malfoy… —repitió ella—. ¿Qué voy a hacer? —Pero más que una pregunta, era una queja para sí misma. ¿En qué lío se había metido?


	3. Cuando todos se enteran

El Potterverso es de Jotaká.

_Este fic pertenece al _Intercambio de regalos 2014 _del foro La Sala de los Menesteres._

* * *

«**LIRIOS PARA UN DRAGÓN**»

_Por Victoire Black._

**VII. Enemistad.**

El silencio que hacía en la cocina de la casa de los Potter era insoportable. Tras las últimas palabras de su única hija, Harry y Ginny habían quedado sin habla… Al menos momentáneamente.

—¿Hoy es el día de los Inocentes? —se oyó susurrar a Ginny, algo perdida—. Tiene que ser una broma, Lily, una broma.

Antes que la joven pudiera responder nada, Harry saltó en su asiento.

—Lo voy a matar —aseguró—, ¡va a terminar en Azkaban! —Lily retrocedió, asustada. Jamás había visto a su padre exaltarse de esa forma. Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue su madre.

—El padre de ese pedazo de troll me dio el diario de Riddle —espetó Ginny de mal modo—. Yo tenía once años, Lily… —su voz se convirtió en un susurro—. Mataron a mucha gente, él y su padre…

—Lo sé —dijo la chica, pero no sabía nada. Lo único que tenía claro era que se había metido en medio de un problema que venía hacía décadas entre su familia y la del… Tenía que decirlo: la del padre de su hijo.

—¿Justo tenía que ser él? —Harry parecía no poder creerlo—. ¡¿Justo Malfoy?!

—Perdón, papá.

Las lágrimas corrían sin parar por el rostro de Lily Luna Potter. Pero no era con sus padres con quien se debía disculpar… Era con su hijo.

* * *

**VIII. Por una carta.**

Días, semanas, meses… Todo había pasado en lo que a Lily le parecieron segundos. Cada vez que miraba hacia el suelo, no podía creer que lo que le tapara la vista fuera su propio hijo. Cada vez que veía un búho tocar su ventana, no podía creer que ese fuera su único contacto con el padre del niño.

Pero esa vez, el búho traía algo más que una carta llena de preguntas insulsas y con interés inventado.

«_Srta. Potter: Me gustaría que nos pudiéramos reunir a hablar pronto del tema. Hay algunos asuntos que debemos debatir antes de la fecha límite. ¿Te parece bien encontrarnos en el mismo lugar? Llevaré un paquete de regalo. Espero tu respuesta lo antes posible. D. M._»

Las orejas de la joven comenzaron a arder de rabia. ¿Cómo se suponía que tenía que tomar la carta? "El tema": ¿su hijo era un tema? ¿Y acaso tenía "fecha límite"? ¡Que era un niño que iba a nacer, no un documento con plazo! Además, ¿cuál era el "mismo lugar"? ¿Aquel bar mugriento al que la había llevado la primera y única vez que habían hablado? ¿O acaso, ¡ja!, sería el hotel donde él mismo la había llevado aquella noche?

Le parecía totalmente insultante que aquel hombre hablara en clave de un tema tan importante para ella. ¿Acaso no le interesaba en absoluto? ¿O lo único que quería era despacharlos a ella y al niño lo antes posible de su vida? Eso sí, por supuesto, sin que nadie se enterara de que estaba involucrado en el "tema".

—Idiota, idiota, idiota —farfulló Lily, mientras buscaba un pergamino y una pluma para ponerse a redactar la respuesta.

* * *

**IX. Que nadie lo sepa.**

—El niño no tiene la culpa.

Aún no se había sentado: es más, apenas acababa de avistarlo, pero Lily necesitaba decir esas palabras. El rostro de Draco lo dijo todo.

—¿Puedes bajar la voz? —pidió con frialdad luego de que la chica se hubiera sentado en la mesa.

—¿Hay algún motivo en especial? —preguntó sarcástica. Generalmente no era así con las personas, pero luego de la carta que había recibido dos días antes, solo pensar en Malfoy la enfurecía—. Pensé que querías que habláramos del "tema", ¿no?

—Sí —asintió intentando ignorar el tono de voz de la joven—, pero tampoco pretendo que se entere todo el mundo mágico.

—¿Ah, no? —Una pequeña sonrisa irónica asomó en el rostro de Lily—. Supuse que antes de la llegada de la "fecha límite" todos se enterarían de que vamos a tener un hijo…

El rostro de Draco se puso más pálido de lo normal, y la sonrisa de la chica se desvaneció de pronto al darse cuenta de que alguien estaba de pie a su lado. Alguien con el mismo cabello, los mismos ojos y el mismo rostro pálido que el hombre que tenía sentado en frente.

—¿Se puede saber qué mierda es esto? —espetó el chico, prácticamente de la misma edad que Lily.

—Scorpius —la voz de Draco salió en un susurro áspero—, puedo explicarlo...


End file.
